Amorphous oxide semiconductor display panel is currently one of the most-researched topics of display panel industry. However, amorphous oxide semiconductor may be unstable, which may be etched away when the source and the drain of a transistor are formed on the top of the amorphous oxide semiconductor by an etching process.
Therefore, according to the present disclosure, how to prevent the corrosion of the amorphous oxide semiconductor during the etching process for forming the source and the drain has become an urgent technical issue to be solved. The disclosed device structures, methods and systems are directed to at least partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.